Susie Saffron
by DetectiveKaty
Summary: Susie Saffron is shadowing her mentor Dr Jeffrey Geiger, what will he think of her? And why on earth is she in love with him! CHAPTER 2 NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

Susie dashed up the corridor after him. She was late getting to work that morning and if Jeffrey didn't slow down she would make a bad impression on her first day of shadowing him at work. Luckily he stopped walking to sign something a nuse had thrust under his nose.

Susie came skidding to a halt in fromt of him "Dr Jeffrey Geiger"  
she asked. Damn! Out of all the stupid questions she could ask she chose that one. Of course he is Jeffrey Geiger, Susie thought to herself she had read all his papers and had been fascinated by his work since she started med school.

"Yes? And you are?" Jeffrey asked frowning slightly. "Dr Susan Saffron"  
she held out her hand which, to her surprise he shook warmly. It was like a dream come true, she wanted to savour the moment but quickly snapped back to reality.

"Dr Watters had organised for me to shadow you for 2 weeks you see"  
Susie began just as Jeffrey started marching up the corridor then he yelled "Keep up Saffron!" Susie had to keep running to catch up. "Yeah so when can I begin, sir"  
"For starters don't call me sir, doctor is fine and you started 5 minutes ago now keep up!"

Then Dr Aaron Shutt came into view. "Aaron, thank God I found you. I need your help right now" Jeffrey just about managed to spit out as he gasped for breath.

"Ok Jeffrey sure, umm hi there and you are?" Aaron suddenly turned his attention on Susie. "Susie Saffron I'm shadowing Dr Geiger" she gasped,  
equally as knackered as Jeffrey marching down the corridors of Chicago Hope Hospital. they shook hands and Aaron gave her a warm smile.

"Aaron we have to get Arthur out of theatre right now" jeffrey explained as the 3 of them dashed to the O.Rs. All 3 of them scrubbed in and stormed into the O.R Dr Arthur Thurmund was in.

"After Arthur left the O.R Susie asked Jeffrey what she could do.  
"You can close up thanks" he said then left the O.R. Aaron stayed, he smiled at Susie and said "I'll do it if you want as you're supposed to be his shadow which you can be in a different room" Aaron laughed and so did Susie.  
"It's OK but you can stay if you want" Susie noticed that Aaron didn't seem to want to her alone so he stayed and watched her.

When they had finished in the O.R she went for lunch and to look for her mentor. Aaron found Jeffrey in his office, he shut the door behind him.  
"What is the matter with you? You are supposed to be mentoring Susie not leaving her to finish our work"

"Yeah well I fancied having something to eat and besides why are you calling her pet names? You jealous that Phillip didn't get her to shadow you or you want to take your little Susie out to dinner?" Jeffrey snapped as he was trying to make the most of his peace and quiet before his biggest fan came back.

"For starters Jeffrey, Camille has just served divorce papers, second Susie is short for Susan and finally you should be flattered someone likes you. God knows you need friends!" Aaron shot back.

"Yeah well I got you haven't I. Besides she won't last 5 minutes round here."

"Ok just promise me one thing" Aaron sighed "What?" Now Jeffrey was interested, he looked up from his plate.  
"Treat Dr Saffron like a human"  
"Or?" Jeffrey smiked "I'll take her off you and get her to shadow me, treat me like a God and that would ruin your little masterplan to take over the world" Aaron whispered in Jeffrey's ear before he left.

Susie found Jeffrey in his office after lunch she knocked and nervously stuck her head around the door. Jeffrey looked up and motioned for her to come in.

Susie closed the door behind her. Jeffrey motioned for her to sit across from him as he sat back down behind his desk.

"So what would you like me to call you? Dr Saffron? Susan? Susie"  
"Up to you sir, I mean doctor" Susie spluttered "It's ok Susan you don't have to be so nervous around me. Now why don't we begin with why you wanted to be become a doctor" Jeffrey smiled, wait for it, he thought, I want to save lives, made promise to mammy.

"Because the body is like a piece of art and it's up to me to restore God's greatest creation back to perfection" Susie said without much thought. She had rehearsed it but meant every word. She knew a man like Jeffrey or any male doctor would expect the usual girly response. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jeffrey woke the next day with what Susie had said in his mind. Aaron was right to give her a chance. When Jeffrey arrived at the hospital, Susie was already there, catching up on medical journals. He liked her enthusiasm

"Morning Dr Geiger", Susie said and smiled looking rather sleepy.  
"Call me Jeffrey. Did you any sleep last night?" he asked.  
"I've been catching up on 6 months of medical journals, studying for my next exam and Dr Shutt let me observe him" Susie answered.

This didn't really surprise Jeffrey as he knew how much work these new doctors had to do and it never gets any easier. What did surprise him was the fact she observed Aaron which must have shown on his face as Susie asked "Why are you surprised? You went home early and I have to take opportunities to observe great surgeons performing pioneering surgery".

Jeffrey didn't exactly leave work early to go home, he went to see his wife who had been sectioned after she'd drowned their son.

"Well I'm here now so would you like to assist me today?" Jeffrey asked,  
changing the subject. Susie's eyes widened. This is what she had been dreaming of for such a long time. It meant that Jeffrey was willing to give her a try and she bet he didn't like the thought of Aaron taking over as her mentor instead of God-like-Jeffrey!

After surgery Susie was on top of the world!!! She got to assist Jeffrey and he told her she did well! The day couldn't get any better!

"Thank you so much for giving me a chance" Susie said as they walked to his office.  
"No problem you can go and have lunch now I'll see you later".

Before Susie could think she kissed Jeffrey on the cheek and got in the nearest lift. It was whilst she was in there that butterflies started in her stomach and she realised to her horror she was falling for Jeffrey! 


End file.
